Meet  Greet  Kiss
by likescolfer
Summary: She's in love with the One Man Rockband since the day they first met at FCW. Will a storyline bring them together ?
1. The Storyline

Mandy walks through the arena on her way to the divas locker room as she jump when her phone starts ringing. She take and answer it:

„Hello Mr. McMahon, how can I help you." she said a little bit nervous.

„Good morning Ms. Bradstone. What about we meet in my office in 10 minutes ?"

„Sounds good Mr. McMahon. I will be there."

„Okay. Bye." „Bye."

She hangs up and continue her way to the divas locker room.

„Hey Madds. What´s up ?" Natalya ask.

„Uhm..Mr. McMahon told me to meet him in his office in 10 minutes. I just wonder what he is going to talk about."

„Ohh..I think it isn´t something bad. Maybe just a new storyline. Everything will be ok."

She went over to Natalya and give her a hug.

„Thank you Nattie. I think I will go now. See you later."

„Okay. Bye. Uhm..Madds, just one last question. Can I take one of your pink shirts? I have a date with Tyson later tonight."

„Yeah of course. Just take a look in my bag."

She lefts the locker room and makes her way to his office.

She knocks on the door.

„Come in." Mandy enters the room and take a chair to sit down.

„The reason why you´re here Mandy is..."

_Please don´t fire me, please don´t fire me._

„...just because of new storyline."

_Thank god. Nattie was right._

„What is the storyline about ?"

„You will be the first female wrestler in the Corre."

„Ohh..ok."

Her heart starts to beat a little bit faster than normal. She's in love with Heath Slater since he starts in FCW. Vince continues:

„Yes..and you will have a on-screen relationship with Heath Slater."

„Uhm..well..ok.." she says smiling and her heart starts to a lot faster than normal.

„Well..that´s all. You can leave now."

„Ok . Bye." She leaves the office and start to jump up and down. Maybe it´s just an on-screen relationship..but maybe he have interests in her after it.

She goes back in her locker room where all the divas are. She opens the door and comes in with a big smile on her face.

„Hey, something good happened ?" Nattie ask smiling.

„Well...I will be a part of the Corre. "

„Oh...now I know why you´re so happy." Nattie has a look on her face she never seen before.

"And I will be in a on-screen relationship too..."

„Oh lala" both of the Bellas say at the same time.

„With who ?" Gail asks.

„Let me guess Madds!" Nattie says.

„Uhm..yes.." she response.

„Heath Slater ?" she looks shocked at Nattie.

„How did you know ?"

„Because of your smile..and..the look in your eyes..and I found a picture of him in your bag. I just have to collect all these things and baam..Heath Slater." Nattie says smiling & laughing.

„Well...yes it´s Heath." she says and begins to blush.

„You like him ?" Eve asks.

„Yes...yes I do..." she says, blushing more.

„Aww..." all divas say at the same time, then laughing.

„Maybe it will be more than a on-screen relationship ?" Kelly says looking like she had a plan.

„Uhm..maybe..maybe.." All the divas turn silent as they hear a knock on the door.

Eve went over to open it, smiling when she sees that it's Wade. All the Corre guys standing in front of it.

„Is Mandy here ?" Wade asks with a smile on his face when he looks down on Eve

„Yes she is there.." Eve says as she pound over to Mandy.

„Mandy..our locker room in 30 minutes...we have to make a plan because of the new storyline, you come?"

„Yeah..I´ll be there."

„Good, see you."

„Bye." Wade and the rest of the group leaving the locker room.

„I think I should get ready now." Mandy says smiling.

„Good idea. Let´s find you a beautiful outfit." Nattie says.

„Ok. Mum." she answers, laughing.

„I just want that you look beautiful for...Hea-...uhm..your match tonight." Mandy raise her eyebrow.

„Oh..then..help me..to get ready for Hea-...I mean my match." She says with sarcasm.

„Yeah.." Nattie response laughing.

After Nattie brought her some great stuff and did her hair and makeup, the 30 minutes are over. Mandy takes a look on her watch:

„Oh..I have to go now. "

„Ok. You look beautiful..he will like it.." Nattie says.

„Thank you." she says, hug her and makes her way to the Corre´s locker room.


	2. First Kiss Unexpected

She takes a deep breath and knock on the door: „Come in." Justin says. „Hey." Wade shows Mandy a chair, and she sits down. „I think Vince already told you that you will be a part of us. We just have to make a plan how we get you in our group and the thing with Heath. He said, we should think about something because the writes had no idea." „Hmmm.." Mandy says and nod. „Any ideas ?" Heath says. „No.." Mandy says, shaking her head. „Well...I heard you have a match against Rosa Mendes tonight. Rosa will win that match. What about that: After the match she don´t stop kicking you and then Heath runs out and help you. Then we other came there and I give you our shirt. You accept it and I raise your hand in the air. " „Sounds good." she says. „Ok..so then we get this. You can leave now." Wade says smiling. „Ok. I will tell Rosa about it. Bye." „Bye" Heath says smiling. She smiles back and leaves the room.

Back in the locker room, Mandy walks over to Rosa and tells her about the story. „Rosa, you know am I going to be a part of the Corre tonight, and we need your, let's call it, „help". " „Ok..what should I do." Mandy tells her about the plan they made and she accept.

Mandy's match is in 10 minutes and she's about to get ready. She went to the little gym in the arena and starts to warm up. Heath comes in. „Hey, excited for joining us ?" „Yes...for the whole storyline." „Yeah..me too..I think we both will be a great couple." he says laughing. She blushs and laugh a little nervous at his words. The time-keeper comes in: „2 minutes till your match starts Ms. Bradstone. Come on." She starts to run to the entrance. „Making her way to the ring from Detroit, Michigan, Mandy Bradstone." Her music plays and she runs out, high-five all the people in the first row. The last time before her heel-turn. The match begins. She got the whole match under her control till Rosa hits out of no where her finisher on Mandy. 1,2,3. Rosa wins.

Like they planned she attacks her and Heath runs down the ring, helping her up. He hugs her very tightly and the other members of the Corre entering the ring. Wade hands Mandy the Corre shirt and raise her hand in the air. Heath on the other side. Wade let her hand go but Heath still hold it, he comes near to her and kiss her on her lips. She's standing there in shock. Mandy and Heath leaving the arena hand in hand. After they enter the backstage-area, he let go and Mandy gets back in the divas locker room.


	3. Love behind closed doors

Natalya is waiting in the locker room for Mandy to come back. Mandy closes the door behind her as she enters the locker room. „Oh my god. Why did he do that...it wasn´t even planned." she says, nearly screaming. „Calm down Madds...don´t tell me you didn´t enjoyed it." she says with a little smirk on her face. „Hahaha real funny Nattie...let´s get ready for our way to the hotel." „I packed our bags, we can go." Natalya leaves the locker room and so does Mandy.

They both get in a taxi and drive to the hotel they are staying at for the next days. Mandy takes the room key and went together with Nattie to their room. Mandy takes her bag and put it on the bed. She change in her normal outfit and lay on the bed. Natties bed is next to hers. She takes a deep breath „What a day." Mandy says smiling to herself. „Yeah..my day haven´t ended yet. I have a date with Tyson in...OMG...5 minutes. I have to get ready." Nattie jumps out of her bed and make her way out of the room. „Have fun Nattie." Mandy screams as Natalya runs out. „Thanks." she says turning around and smiles.

Mandy is about to close the door when she sees Heath & Justin walk past. „Hi." she says. They both nod. She gets back in her room, takes her little bag and leaves for visit the bar in the hotel. When she walks past the room where Justin & Heath are staying in she stops and hear them talk. „What a day." she hears Heath saying, remember that she said the same earlier and makes her smile. „I know the kiss wasn´t planned but I have to kiss her." „Why ?" you hear Justin ask. „I dont know...maybe because I love her..." „You have to tell her..." „No..I will never tell her..I know she doesn´t feel the same...I will forget her." She smiles and thinks about the words he said after makes her sad. „What makes you thinking that she doesn´t feel the same ?" „I saw the way she looks at you...I bet she´s in love with you.." „What ?" she says loudly covering her mouth..._ouff..good no one heard it_. She's still standing in front of the room and hear them talk when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

She jumps a little, turns around and sees that Wade is standing there. „What are you doing here ?" she asks him. „The better question is what are you doing here..it´s the Corre´s room" he say raising his eyebrow. „Uhm..yeah...I´m just..." the door of the room opens and Heath stands there looking at her. „...I was just looking for...uhm...my phone..yeah..my phone" she manages to say. „Oh..let me call it." Before she can say anything, he takes his phone and ring it. It start to beep in her little bag hanging around her shoulder. „I think it´s in there.." Wade says still raising his eyebrow. „Ohh great. I found it..." she says, blushing.

Mandy leaves the hotel floor and went down to the bar. She sits down and order a cola. After 2 hours of just sitting there and drink cola and talk to random person she makes her way back to her hotel room she is staying in. She can´t find her room-key so she decide to sleep at the floor opposite her room. Falling a sleep in the next following 5 minutes. The next morning she wakes up in a room. Not her room.


	4. Same Hotel, Different Room

Mandy looks around and sees Justin & Wade sleeping in their beds and Heath laying next to „her" bed on the ground. She sits in the bed when Heath stands up. Mandy lays back and just says nothing. Justin wakes up looking at her. „What are YOU doing here?" he says shocked. „I don´t know. When I fall a sleep I layed on the floor in front of my room cause I lost my key." He looks at Heath. „I brought her here. You couldn´t let a woman sleep on the floor." he says smiling at her. „Thank you." she says blushing. „I think I will go to my -." she couldn't complete the sentence. There´s a knock on the door. Natalya comes in: „Have you seen Man-" she looks over to her, see Mandy laying in Heath's bed. „What the.. ?" she says. „Come Nattie, I tell you in our room. Thank you again Heath" she says.

Mandy and Nattie leave the room and go into theirs. „What were you doing in Corre´s locker room, in Heath´s bed ?" „It´s not what you are thinking. I just were at the bar. Going back to our room. I haven´t a room key, so I layed down infront of our room on the floor. When I woke up I saw that I was in Corre´s locker room and Heath told me that you can´t let a woman sleep on the floor so he brought me into his bed and he slept next to it on the ground." „Omg..that is cute." „Yeah I know & I heard Heath talking to Justin before I went to the bar yesterday. He told him that he loves me." Mandy says, smiling from ear to ear. „Ohhh...are you going to tell him your feelings?" „I don´t know how to say that. I never did something like this before."

She decide to go to the bathroom and get herself done. She walks down to breakfast when a hand grabbed her and put her in a dark room. „What the hell? Are you kidding me? What are you doing?" she screams in the darkness.


	5. Final Love

The light went on when she sees Heath standing there. „Why are you doing this Heath?" she says as he locked the door. „I have to tell you something. In private." she calms down and listen. „Ok..what is it ?" „I...I...sorry I never did something like that before..but...you know..I...I like you." „I like you too." she says shy. „No..you don´t understand. I..." he took a deep breath „...I love you." she looks around, don't know what to say. After a minute of silence she finally try to speak. Then she starts to blush...and smiles at him. „Uhm...I..I love you too." he looks at her smiling. „Really?" „Yes..since you and me start in FCW...since 4 long years...but I never know that you love me too..." „Yes...yes..I do love you..." the little room turns silent again. He look her deep in the eyes. She close her eyes and he slowly leans in and kiss her. She kiss him back. They kiss for 5 minutes till he stops. „We should go to breakfast now." he says smiling at her. „But I have to go to my room before. Have to tell Nattie." Mandy says smiling."Ok." He takes her hand and unlocks the door.

Mandy and Heath are standing in front of her room and knock on the door. „Nattie...it´s me..Mandy..please open the door." „Just a minute." „Uhm...okay." Nattie opens the door, Tyson stands behind her hugging her. Mandy look at them smiling. _They finally found each other, _she thinks to herself. „I´m happy for you two." „Thanks!" they both say at the same time. „I have a..let´s call it surprise for you, too, Nattie." Mandy says smiling at her. Heath comes around the corner taking her hand. She smiles from ear to ear. Nattie breaks out of Tyson's arms and goes to Mandy and hug her. „That´s awesome. Seems like today is an awesome day for us two." „Yes it is Nattie." she says with tears in her eyes. She looks up to Heath. „Don´t cry...be happy." „That´s why I´m crying, I´m so happy." she swing her arms around Heath´s neck and he spins her around. „I love you" he whispers in her ear. „I love you too" she says between two kisses. „We should tell my boys, too." Heath says taking her hand. „Ok." she says and smiles. „Bye you two." Mandy says. Nattie & Tyson nod their heads. „Leggo babe" Heath says as he starts to walk.

They made it to the Corre's locker room a few doors from hers as Heath opens the door seeing Kelly & Justin kissing on the bed. „Sorry dude." he says laughing. „No problem...let me introduce to you my new girlfriend Kelly." he says kissing Kelly. „Oh..thats great bro...let me introduce to you my new girlfriend, too." Mandy's coming around the corner. "Girlfriend? Who said that I'm your girlfriend?" Mandy says. "I thought because of what happened..-" Heath trys to answer but is interrupted by Mandy. "I know..I'm just joking.". Kelly jumps up running to her. „Aww..sweetie..I´m so happy for you.." she says kissing Mandy's cheek. „I´m happy for you too." she says, hugging her. „Congrats dude.." Justin says giving Heath a quick hug. Nattie and Tyson come to the room too. „Nattie...& Tyson..." Kelly screams. „Kelly & Justin ?" Nattie screams back. Both start laughing. „Congrats." Kelly & Nattie say at the same time. Nattie and Tyson are coming in and close the door. „Today seems to be an really awesome day." all nod their head.

„Between...where´s Wade, Justin ?" Heath ask after a minute of silence. „He´s out with a girl..he wouldn´t tell me with who..." „Wait..isn´t Eve out with a boy too...?" Natalya says, wondering. „Haha..don´t tell me they two are dati-" the door opens and Eve & Wade are coming in, kissing. Everyone starts to laugh. Eve & Wade looking shocked at all the couples. Eve starts screaming when she saw everyone with their new partners. „Yeah..you could say that..." Mandy says laughing. „This day should come in the books of history." Eve says laughing.


End file.
